User blog:KaiserLos24/Kalista Wombo-Combo's
Wombo-combo's! And so, Kalista has finally been revealed. I guess WhyRenektonWhy's prediction came true. Now, her kit sounds pretty weird for an ADC. Difficult, yes. But sounds wuite fun, actually! I'm pretty excited to use her and experiment with item builds. But what I'm excited for the most is the possible combo's with her ultimate. Now that ultimate is a game changer. And with the right Oathsworn, new opportunities can arise. I'm going to make a list of possible wombo-combo champs with Kalista. Aatrox - Kalista brings Aatrox to her, and sends him crashing to the enemy team. Aatrox can then use his Q for a secondary knock-up and the rest of the team can follow. Akali - Kalista flings Akali into the enemy team, knocking them up. During that time, Akali can cast her W, leaving her untargettable. With follow-up CC, it'll be a great opportunity for Akali to quickly assassinate the enemy squishies. Alistar - Pretty predicatable. Kalista flings him into the team. Alistar can knock them up again and Head-butt someone into your team. Amumu - A knock-up from Kalista's ultimate and an AoE stun from Amumu's ultimate. Now that's a good combo there. Azir - I think this is better for disengages. Since Kalista's ult leaves her Oathsworn at the maximum range away from the enemy, Azir can cast his ultimate for an effective disengage. On the other hand, Azir can also use her ultimate as an engage. '''Knock-up > Flash > Ult. '''That will displace the enemy team while keeping Azir safe with his wall. Blitzcrank - If Blitzcrank lacks flash or his W is on cooldown, Kalista's ult can act as a dash and allow Blitz for a successful hook. Another engage is to fling him into the team and Blitz's ult will cast an Aoe silence. Braum - It's a simple but effective hard engage. Consisting of a double knock-up. Fiddlesticks - Fiddlesticks should cast his ult before being ulted by Kalista. This needs to be cast VERY quick, though. Fiora - Knock-up followed by Fiora's ult, dealing consistant damage while the rest of the team follow up. Galio - Galio's AoE taunt has great synergy with Kalista's ult. Allowing even more disablement. Gnar - Gnar's ult is similar to Azir's. Kalista can hurl an almost-enraged Gnar to the team. Gnar can then transform into Mega Gnar via his Hop ability, allowing him to go behind the enemy team. Gnar can then use his ult and bring the enemy to either a wall or to your team. Hecarim - Hecarim should cast his W before being ulted by Kalista. He gets hurled into the tea, then Hecarim can cast his ult, fearing the enemy team. Hecarim can then push away an enemy champion into your team. Not to mention your constant AoE damage. Jarvan IV - A double knock-up combo. Jarvan can then get farther back to the enemy team and isolate the enemy ADC or any squishy, while the rest of your team fights the rest. Leona - Since Leona's ult is ranged, you can either cast Leona's ult first, followed by Kalista's ult. Or vice-versa. Malphite - Pretty straighforward. No need to explain further. Maokai - Another double knock-up. But Maokai's lacks range. But Maokai has a root and an Aoe damage ult with damage reduction. Pretty nice combo. Morgana - Moragana can cast her ult after knocking-up the enemy team. Knock-up to an Aoe stun. Nami - Another double knock-up. Nami can be squishy, but it's okay since she'll reappear at max attack range between her enemy. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Blog posts